


like fate no end, you're under my skin

by goldfyshie927



Category: AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I don't know what else to tag this so I hope you find it, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: The words from her sister’s letter often sprang to mind on those days: If your days are long and cold, you can find some other willing man - or woman - to warm your bed . Randvi would watch Eivor come and go, her words towards Randvi always edged in softness. A softness that made Randvi wonder just how Eivor’s voice sounded when she cried out in pleasure. Would it have that low rasp at the end, the way she sounded when she was being decisive and actionable? Or perhaps she’d keen softly as Randvi touched her? Randvi wasn’t sure which she’d prefer and also wasn’t sure if she’d survive finding out.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor x Randvi - Relationship, Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Female Eivor x Randvi, Female Eivor/Randvi - Relationship, Randivor, Randvor, female eivor & randvi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	like fate no end, you're under my skin

For most of her life, Randvi hadn’t put much thought into seeking out her own pleasure. From a young age, she had known she would be needed to secure the safety of her people through marriage, so pleasure - sexual or otherwise - had been pushed to the furthest corners of her mind, not brought forward except in those very quiet moments when she was alone and admitted to herself that she was also rather lonely. She’d had trysts here and there in her youth, stolen moments and she certainly knew her own body. And, it turns out, marriage out of duty was not the answer to scratching certain itches: other than a couple of perfunctory nights with Sigurd during the first year of their marriage, she’d been largely and unconsciously celibate for the last several years. She’d been busy with the needs of building out their growing settlement and helping support her people. Sigurd certainly hadn’t been around to fulfill any _marital needs_ \- not that she’d minded. 

Now Sigurd was gone off on some self important mission and Randvi often found herself in close, intimate contact with Eivor who was acting leader in his absence. Randvi only wished it was, perhaps, a bit more intimate, as she stood across from Eivor during long discussions about alliances and enemies. The words from her sister’s letter often sprang to mind on those days: _If your days are long and cold, you can find some other willing man - or woman - to warm your bed_ . Randvi would watch Eivor come and go, her words towards Randvi always edged in softness. A softness that made Randvi wonder just how Eivor’s voice sounded when she cried out in pleasure. Would it have that low rasp at the end, the way she sounded when she was being decisive and actionable? Or perhaps she’d keen softly as Randvi touched her? Randvi wasn’t sure which she’d prefer and also wasn’t sure if she’d survive finding out. There were moments when Eivor stood just near Randvi, near enough she could smell the warmth of her skin and her eyes would flicker across Eivor’s exposed neck, settling on the scar just behind her ear. Randvi’s fingers would flex and she would imagine gently tilting Eivor’s head to the side, pressing an open mouth to the scar, and hearing Eivor’s breath come in quiet pants. Then Randvi would somehow be reminded that Eivor was her husband’s sister - _not by blood, thank the gods -_ and she’d feel a little guilty and go back to organizing her maps. 

Sometimes though, when Randvi decided that guilt didn’t serve her, she’d let her mind wander. Where those thoughts went, heat was sure to follow. Alone more often than not, Randvi made a decision. She would find pleasure, even if it had to be found alone. She determined to relearn herself, if only in a half-hearted attempt to douse the inconvenient flame that seemed to burn too hot when Eivor was in near proximity. And if Eivor’s face came to mind while Randvi sought release, so be it. She could hardly be to blame for whatever images her brain conjured up. The body wants what it wants and who was she to deny it? 

Today was one those days Thorna had mentioned to Randvi; it was both long and cold. Randvi and Eivor parted ways and as Randvi watched her go, she felt positively weak. Eivor had smelled of wind and rain after being outside in the dreariest weather they’d encountered this spring and Randvi had fought hard to stay an appropriate distance from her when she’d leaned across Randvi to pull a pawn from the opposite side of the table. Then Eivor had looked up at her from her stretch, their eyes meeting and Randvi had idly thought _Perhaps I should kiss her_. And she nearly did. There were a few scant inches between her lips and Eivor’s and Randvi had no greater desire in that moment than to find out what the inside of Eivor’s mouth tasted like. Whatever gods were watching over them in that moment had been merciful: Eivor had seemed unaware of Randvi’s mind as she’d straightened, even though Randvi’s cheeks had flushed deep red and she’d needed to clear her throat to continue their discussions. And when Eivor had finally left, Randvi had watched her walk away, admiring her strong shoulders and slim hips and wondered if she had hidden scars anywhere else on her body. 

Randvi contented herself with holing up in her bed, listening to the rain patter on the rooftop, and ignoring the hollow loneliness in her chest. She felt lousy with it. The past couple of weeks had been a blur of isolation, boredom, and understimulation. She’d organized her map room twice, rearranged the furniture in her room (no small feat on her own), and had even taken to playing with Mouse, if you could call it that. There had even been a really a very bad day when she’d actually curled up for an hour in Eivor’s bed and wondered how she’d gotten here. 

Today, though, Randvi decided that she’d stick to her usual method of dealing with boredom and just touch herself instead. There was less risk of being caught, tucked away behind the map room and behind a wall, as long as she was quiet. It was midday and most of the villagers were out and about, doing their daily chores, so Randvi felt confident that no one would wander in looking for her. She had a couple of hours, at least. 

Randvi couldn’t bother with getting undressed, but she did remove her small capelet and boots. She sat against her headboard, her legs crossed in front of her, and thought about Eivor. She didn’t think it was worth diverting her train of thoughts today. She was tired and wanted someone to touch her and if she couldn’t have that, then why fight her feelings? Lazily, Randvi dragged her fingers across her collarbone, goosebumps breaking out across her skin. If Eivor was here, would she be touching her like this? She hummed to herself as she pressed her hand down her chest, palming her own breast, kneading it gently. Would Eivor’s hands be careful? Randvi dropped her hand and tucked it underneath the hem of her tunic, sliding it across her stomach and against her chest wraps. It wasn’t giving her quite the desired effect. Tugging her tunic up, Randvi held it between her teeth, then unraveled her chest wraps, letting them drop to the bed behind her. There, that was better. 

Skin to skin, Randi touched her chest, letting her fingers dance across her breasts, lightly tugging at her nipples, imagining Eivor’s hands. She moaned, the sound muffled by the fabric of the tunic between her teeth. She grew wet, her stomach curling pleasantly. If Eivor had been here, she would have said as much. _Touch me_ , she imagined herself saying. _I’m ready._ Eivor’s eyes would grow wide and her mouth would fall open a little and then she’d do what Randvi had asked. The thought made Randvi’s head spin a little. She huffed a little in frustration. She needed more, needed friction and heat and a little bit of sweat. She pushed her other hand down between her legs, against the fabric there, the heel of her hand pressed against her clit. Still not enough. 

In her mind, she pictured Eivor teasing her, pressing her leg between Randvi’s thighs, her face buried in Randvi’s chest. Randvi pulled the ties of her pants, undoing them, giving her more access. Her fingers slid easily against her skin and she whined in the back of her throat. Randvi parted her lips with her fingers and teased herself, using her middle finger to draw lazy circles against the sensitive nerves there. She groaned as she rubbed the pad of her finger a little closer to her clit, her voice low in the quiet room. It was all a bit much and she lost herself in the sensation, slipping her fingers inside of herself, using her other hand to tease at her nipples. Soon she was softly whimpering, her voice breaking as she gasped. She was so close, so close. It was coiling up inside of her, heat swirling through her chest and then she was toppling over the edge, calling Eivor’s name in a harsh, throaty voice just as she registered the sound of rapid footsteps coming from the map room. 

“Randvi!” Eivor called, coming around the corner. It was too late. Randvi stiffened, her orgasm already spilling over her, and she stared at Eivor with heavy lidded eyes as she arched away from the headboard, her mouth open in a long, low moan. Eivor stared back, watching as Randvi worked her fingers into herself, her other hand dropping from her chest to grip the blanket. As her orgasm eased, her body relaxed, she withdrew her hand and pulled her tunic back down to cover her naked chest. Eivor diverted her eyes for a moment, looking at the floor, before they slid back to Randvi, a blush high on her cheekbones. Silence filled the room between them. Randvi wasn’t sure what to do, so she sat up and pulled the laces of her pants a little bit tighter, trying to cover some of her nudity. 

“I-I’m sorry for interrupting,” Eivor said, her voice low and tight. “I heard you making… noises. I thought maybe something had happened.”

Randvi cleared her throat and moved to kneel, trying to maintain some amount of dignity. “I am... quite alright as you can see,” she said, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and staring past Eivor to the wall behind her. 

Eivor looked at Randvi more closely then, studying her face. Randvi looked away, unsure if she should just get up and get dressed or wait until Eivor left or just invite her into bed with her. She decided against the latter. 

“Are you in need of my services?” Eivor suddenly asked, the corner of her mouth quirking up just a hair. 

Randvi looked at her, her eyebrows scrunched together, uncertain whether Eivor meant what she thought - and hoped - she meant. 

Eivor stepped forward and held her hand out, palm up. “You said my name,” she said simply. 

Randvi gaped at Eivor for a moment before closing her mouth and lifting her chin. “I suppose I did.” 

Eivor stepped a bit closer. “I only wish to serve you, my lady.” 

Randvi’s heart thudded. The distance between where she knelt and Eivor stood was painfully large and Randvi wondered if she shouldn’t be the one to close it. But before she had the chance to move, Eivor stepped across it and knelt beside the bed. Randi turned to face her. 

“How may I serve you?” Eivor asked, her voice hushed. 

She leaned across the bed, her hands gently moving to the tops of Randvi’s thighs. Randvi lay one hand against Eivor’s, an air of expectancy between them. Eivor took Randvi’s hand, wrapping her long fingers around Randvi’s. Then she lifted it and pulled it to her mouth, pressing a whisper of a kiss against Randvi’s knuckles, their eyes locked. 

Randvi took in a slow breath and as she let it out, she whispered, “Touch me?” 

It came out sounding more like a question than anything and Randvi worried Eivor would mistake her nerves for uncertainty when she really just wanted Eivor to take her here and now, without hesitation. She was relieved when Eivor nodded slowly as she climbed onto the bed to kneel beside her. Eivor very gently pressed her hand to Randvi’s jaw, tilting her head up, lifting her face to meet hers. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart and Randvi sighed without thinking. Eivor’s eyes dropped to Randvi’s mouth and her lips parted. Then, Eivor kissed her.

 _And gods_ , it was more than Randvi ever imagined it would be. 

Eivor’s lips were soft and insistent, moving against Randvi’s lips as if she were dying of thirst and Randvi was the water she needed to live. Randvi sighed again and Eivor swept her tongue into Randvi’s mouth. Desire ran through Randvi’s veins like wildfire and soon she was kneeling up, pressing her body against Eivor’s body, her fingers pulling Eivor’s hips closer. She tasted Eivor’s lips and mouth and when she made her way down Eivor’s jaw and throat and pressed the softest kiss to Eivor’s scar, she swore she heard Eivor whimper. She pulled back, her eyes dark, and stared at Randvi. Randvi felt bold and laid back, lifting the bottom of her tunic a bit, exposing some of her stomach and her half undone pants. Eivor bent to hover over her, bracing herself with one hand near Randvi’s head. Then her hands were everywhere, touching Randvi through her clothes, sliding her hand up her ribs, her thumb brushing the soft curve of the underside of Randvi’s breast. Randvi arched towards her, encouraging Eivor to touch her more. Eivor obliged, slipping her hand underneath Randvi’s tunic. Her calloused hand brushed against Randvi’s stomach and pressed softly up her ribs, then cupped her breast. Randvi mewled and Eivor made a pleased sound in response before pressing her mouth against Randvi’s neck. 

“Touch me more,” Randvi gasped as she felt Eivor’s tongue drag against her throat. 

Eivor responded by kissing her way down Randvi’s neck, grazing her collarbones with her teeth. Randvi made a sweet sound and she felt Eivor’s fingers clench against her sides. Eivor slid down Randvi’s body, fisting her tunic, then letting the fabric fall loose as she pulled away to undo Randvi’s ties. Randvi helped her push them down her hips and then lay, half naked, on the bed in front of Eivor whose eyes dragged across her greedily, drinking her in.

“I wish to taste you,” Eivor said finally, meeting Randvi’s eyes. 

Randvi couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. “You may,” she replied, her voice quiet and eager. 

Eivor settled between Randvi’s legs and gently slid her arms underneath her thighs. Randvi lifted herself up on her elbows, watching Eivor. Eivor ducked her head and pressed her cheek to Randvi’s inner thigh. Then she leaned in close and brushed her tongue against Randvi, tasting her with a quiet hum. Randvi almost came undone within that moment, she was strung so tight. But Eivor continued, her mouth moving hungrily against Randvi. Randvi’s fingers curled against Eivor’s hands where they lay on her thighs. Eivor laced the fingers of her hand with Randvi’s without stopping and Randvi thought her heart might break with the tenderness of the action. 

Randvi was already a bundle of nerves, still sensitive from her first orgasm. Now she felt quite fragile at the feel of Eivor’s lips against her, as her tongue swept against her clit, pressing inside of her. Her legs tightened around Eivor’s head unconsciously and Eivor just squeezed her hand a little tighter as if to acknowledge Randvi’s pleasure. Randvi deliberately took a long, deep breath, inhaling in through her mouth, and held it for a moment. She was near the peak of it all, peering over the edge, and she wanted to make it last just a few moments more. Then Eivor looked up at Randvi from between her legs and Randvi stared into her eyes and Eivor tongued her clit a little bit more, sucking it gently between her lips and that was the beginning of the end. 

Randvi felt her legs tremble, her toes curl, and then her breath was coming quick and much too loud. Eivor reached up and somehow managed to press her palm to Randvi’s mouth and Randvi held it there, her hand clasped around Eivor’s wrist. But Randvi was coming and Eivor was still between her legs, still lapping at her wetness, still tasting her, and Randvi wasn’t sure she’d ever experienced pleasure this intense before. Her eyes squeezed shut and she thought maybe, just maybe, she might have bit down on the soft part of Eivor’s palm but she couldn’t be sure. All she could really be sure of in that moment was the fact of her own beautiful orgasm. 

When Eivor lifted her head up, her mouth wet, Randvi wanted to cry. She almost did, in fact, as Eivor lifted up and pressed a soft, moist kiss to Randvi’s hip. She removed her hand from Randvi’s mouth and looked at her palm, a small smile on her face. 

“What will I tell my crew when I can’t carry my axe?” Eivor teased, turning her palm outward so Randvi could see the red mark her teeth had made. 

Randvi sat up and pulled Eivor’s hand into her own, her eyebrows furrowed. “I am sorry,” she said, her fingers tracing the outline of the bite mark. 

Eivor leaned in and kissed her. Randvi could taste the tang of herself on Eivor’s mouth. “I’ve faced worse wounds,” she said with a smile.

In the quiet that followed, Randvi wanted to ask Eivor to stay, to let Randvi taste her too. But then someone outside called Eivor’s name and her eyes moved towards the sound and Randvi knew their time together had come to an end. Randvi reached for her pants that had been left at the end of her bed and pulled them on, then stood. Eivor’s eyes moved back to Randvi, her eyes unsure.

“Go,” Randvi said. “Your people need you.” 

Eivor stood and looked at Randvi. The room was filled with unspoken things. Eivor’s voice sounded soft, as it always did when she spoke to Randvi. “And you?” she asked. 

Randvi tilted her head and smiled. “Always.”


End file.
